The present invention relates to accessories for land vehicles such as passenger trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), and automobiles, and more particularly to accessories for mounting to a receiver hitch structure on the land vehicles.
Many commercial vehicles, trucks, SUVs and minivans have rear doors that sit much higher off the ground than conventional side doors. This makes for a difficult for passengers getting in and out of the vehicle's rear access door.
Hitch steps are commonly used as rear bumper protectors but their size and design does not serve as a safe ingress or egress device. Other hitch mounted step devices are shaped as an elongated cylinder or tubular design welded to a square tubing receiver attachment, generally 3 inches in width with a plastic step pad of approximately 12 inches in length and 2.5 in width making for a very small foot placement area for the passenger's footing. Moreover, the construction of these devices is such that it is limited to use as a step is not adaptable to different uses that the vehicle user may need for other purposes.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved step mounting platform that provides a substantially larger, more secure foot placement area, while providing adaptability to various uses suited for the vehicle.